


Não uma esposa preocupada

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toda vez que SG-1 se atrasa para voltar, Janet tem que esconder sua preocupação.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Não uma esposa preocupada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not a concerned wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664703) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Desafio #021 - late (tarde, ou no caso, atrasado).

SG-1 não era como as outras equipes, Janet entendia isso. Entendia que as coisas raramente ocorriam como planejado quando eles estavam envolvidos, mas que tinham a melhor taxa de sobrevivência de todos os times extraplanetários. Entendia que o fato de estarem atrasados para retornar não significava necessariamente que estava em perigo, e até entendia que não podia insistir em permanecer na base depois que seu turno terminasse só por causa disso. Não tinha motivos para ficar, nenhuma explicação razoável para sua preocupação, não podia encontrar uma desculpa que não fosse suspeita.

Nos primeiros meses, quando o que tinham era novo e a ideia de Sam em outro planeta fora de seu alcance e em perigo era demais para suportar, tinha tentado pensar em modos de ficar, mas as desculpas terminaram conforme as crises se acumularam e se tornou fácil demais conectar suas noites trabalhando até mais tarde com as missões da SG-1. O SGC era um lugar diferente, onde pessoas úteis não eram dispensadas a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário, mas poderiam facilmente ser transferidas, não valia o risco.

Então Janet foi para casa e tentou fingir que tudo estava bem, como fazia todas as vezes que a SG-1 se atrasava. Ela fez o jantar, disse para Cassie que Sam não viria naquela noite, e esperou por uma ligação. Sam sempre ligava quando era tarde demais para passar na casa dela, sabia que Janet não conseguiria dormir de outro modo. Janet se preocupava, se preocupava como qualquer pessoa que amasse alguém na linha de frente, mas não podia atuar no papel de esposa preocupada. Não era justo, mas era a vida que tinham escolhido viver, caminhando na corda bamba para manter seus empregos e sua relação, e valia qualquer sacrifício. Mesmo se significasse que ela não era notificada quando a SG-1 se atrasava para voltar ou não entrava em contato no horário. Mesmo se significasse ter que ir para casa sozinha na maioria das noites e mentir para sua filha, fingir que tudo estava bem. Mesmo que significasse saber que não seria chamada se o pior acontecesse durante uma missão.


End file.
